Chemical 12
by TeenWolfFEELS
Summary: I MOVED THIS COMIC TO FICTIONPRESS, SAME TITLE AND EVERYTHING!
1. Epilogue

The year was 2015 in October 21.

America was In chaos.  
There was alot of crime. We payed off out trillion dollar debt and were no longer in the wars.

However America started to get over populated. School's couldn't house all the kids and most children were forced to be home schooled.  
Families had to live together due to The overpopulation. Crime was off the charts, the elderly were dying sooner, something had to be done.

The government invented a chemical, it was nicknamed "chemical 12". Chemical 12 was designed to Infect and kill Humans.  
The goverment bombed some States, hoping it would drastically cut down the population. However There was a design Flaw in Chemical 12.  
Instead of Killing the Humans it infected them. Even the dead ones. It somehow brought them back to life.

The dead came back to life, Craving nothing but Human Flesh. The dead began to kill The living, Spreading the virus. The virus spread across the states.  
Eventually Infecting the entire world. Very few human survivors still existed.

To this day no one is sure What happened to cause all this. They only know one thing. They need to survive.


	2. Chapter 1: The last night

It was a Saturday night, 11:23 to be exact. i couldn't sleep. I had this bad feeling in my stomach, you know the ones you get when you think something bad is going to happen. i lied there in my loft bed. my whole family was asleep, it was completely quiet throughout my entire house. i could barely see in the pitch dark of my room. My house is an appartment building, 2 floors. my room being on the 2nd one. i sleep in a loft bed so im fairly high of the ground. my room is small. not big enough to house a 16 year old. i peeked off the edge of my loft bed. nothing but clothes scattered across my room. i really needed to clean up. I looked down the hall towards my parents bed room. One of my cats was lying in the hallway, i couldn't see much in my parents room. i turned around and looked out my window a few street lights light up the night enough where i could see around ok. Nobody was at the park, it was 11:35 so i didn't really expect anyone to be. It was a really quiet night. i could barely hear any cars go buy. It's usually not this queit in my neighborhood.

I live in a small town, named logan. the closest big city is Salt Lake and that's a 2 hour drive. My town is getting fairly overpopulated, because when Salt lake started geting overpopulated people migrated down to logan. Our family consisted of 4 people. Me, my dad, my sister and my Mom. My sister graduated 2 years ago and moved up with my Grandma to go to college. Im still a senior in high school. We have another family of 2 staying with us. A mom named Stacey and her daughter that's named Elizabeth. They mostly stay in My sister's old room, and they try not to interfere with my family at all, i don't mind them.

However i think that Elizebeth girl has a crush on me, we get along really well. and whenever i see her at school she is always staring at me. then she blushes and looks away when i catch her looking. we don't really talk that often at our house. It doesn't bug me to bad because i don't really like her the way i think she likes me...make sence?

I layed there in my bed, i grabbed my phone to browse funny pictures. as i entered the app i realized i had no wi-fi. i didn't really think about it that much since my internet router goes out alot.  
but then i realized i had no bars on my phone either. i set my phone back down and stared up at my ceiling, then shut my eyes. eventually i fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The begging of the end

Saturday, October 20, 2012. Day before the breakout

It was a Saturday night, 11:23 to be exact. i couldn't sleep. I had this bad feeling in my stomach, you know the ones you get when you think something bad is going to happen. i lied there in my loft bed. my whole family was asleep, it was completely quiet throughout my entire house. i could barely see in the pitch dark of my room. My house is an appartment building, 2 floors. my room being on the 2nd one. i sleep in a loft bed so im fairly high of the ground. my room is small. not big enough to house a 16 year old. i peeked off the edge of my loft bed. nothing but clothes scattered across my room. i really needed to clean up. I looked down the hall towards my parents bed room. One of my cats was lying in the hallway, i couldn't see much in my parents room. i turned around and looked out my window a few street lights light up the night enough where i could see around ok. Nobody was at the park, it was 11:35 so i didn't really expect anyone to be. It was a really quiet night. i could barely hear any cars go buy. It's usually not this queit in my neighborhood.

I live in a small town, named logan. the closest big city is Salt Lake and that's a 2 hour drive. My town is getting fairly overpopulated, because when Salt lake started geting overpopulated people migrated down to logan. Our family consisted of 4 people. Me, my dad, my sister and my Mom. My sister graduated 2 years ago and moved up with my Grandma to go to college. Im still a senior in high school. We have another family of 2 staying with us. A mom named Stacey and her daughter that's named Elizabeth. They mostly stay in My sister's old room, and they try not to interfere with my family at all, i don't mind them.

However i think that Elizebeth girl has a crush on me, we get along really well. and whenever i see her at school she is always staring at me. then she blushes and looks away when i catch her looking. we don't really talk that often at our house. It doesn't bug me to bad because i don't really like her the way i think she likes me...make sence?

I layed there in my bed, i grabbed my phone to browse funny pictures. as i entered the app i realized i had no wi-fi. i didn't really think about it that much since my internet router goes out alot.  
but then i realized i had no bars on my phone either. i set my phone back down and stared up at my ceiling, then shut my eyes. eventually i fell asleep.

Sunday, October 21, 2012, Day of the breakout

I woke up sweating, my mouth dry. i looked at my clock to see the time 12:47. i leapt out of bed and went to the bathroom, on my way i noticed my parents was not made. i didn't really care and continued to the bathroom, i drank some water from the sink. something was off today.

I went out of the bathroom and noticed stacey and Elizabeth's room was shut. I put my ear to the door and could hear movement. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. My parents wern't home. My Mom was probably working but i have no idea where my dad could have gone. I did my daily sunday routine. Grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge and sat down and my laptop and waste my life. i turned on my laptop, i knoticed there was still no internet connection. i walked over to the room where my router is and rebooted it. Stumbled over to my laptop again. still no internet, then i realized there was NO internet. not just my router but everyone elses wi-fi that my laptop usually picks up was gone as well. I walked back upstairs and grabbed my cell phone to text my friend. i sent him "hey, is you're internet out?". it came back as unsent. i then realized no bars either. I started getting a little worried.

I jogged over to my Parents room and looked out the window, i saw a few people running around. There was alot of traffic on the road by my house as well, more then usuall. i Then realized nobody were in the cars, some doors were still open and they all seemed empty. i Then head some gunshots comming from down the road. I stood there and started shaking not knowing what was going on.

I ran downstairs and swung the door open to look outside. i saw what looked to be a man, shambeling down the sidewalk cross the parking lot to my appartments. i didn't really get a good look at him. i then heard someone walking down from me, i turned and witnessed a woman, she was torn up. she looked like she had a broken leg and was stumbeling toward me...growling.  
she had blood all over her clothes and they were torn, her skin was pale.

"a...are you allright?" i stuttered.

She looked up at me, growled at me then started walking toward me, she looked rediculous shambling toward me like she was, i froze up. not knowing what to do, Then she tripped on a sprinkler and fell, slamming her head against the sidewalk. it severed half her jaw from her skull.  
She got up, her mouth bleeding purplish-red, and her jaw half hanging off. i screamed, turned around and ran back into my house. i tripped on the door ledge and fell, luckily i caught myself but i sprained my wrist or something.

i grabbed my wrist and yelled "Shit!"  
i turned and looked out my door and the lady was comming for me. Before i could get up she pounced on me. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me. she was trying to bite me and i didn't let her, i used all my strenght to push her off then hurried back up to my feet and kicked her face. i heard something snap as her neck looked to be broken. i backed up, thinking she was dead. i caught my breath. She tried to get back up, the broken neck not stopping her from trying to eat my face off. Before she could get up i kicked her over then ran to my dining table, picked up one of my dining room chairs and ran back and slammed it into her back, it broke off 2 of the legs of the chair, but that didn't stop me. i slammed it into her another 4 times, shattering the chair completely. She was still kinda twitching around, so i grabbed one of the broken chair legs, it was sharp on the end so i stabbed her head with it. as soon as i did that she seemed to of stopped moving.

I crawled back up to my couch and started crying. i just killed a person. i heard someone comming down the stairs so i hurried and wiped away my tears. it was Elizabeth. she looked at me with a terrified look. i just pointed toward the dead body of the woman. She looked at it, she was puzzeled. i saw her try to find something to say but couldn't. she just kept looking back to me, then the lady. she then screamed at the top of her lungs and ran back upstairs.

I thought about it and then ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. i was covered in blood. the sight made me dry heave a little. i then ran back to my living room and dragged the body outside, it smelt terrible, like it had been dead for awhile. The smell made me puke in my grass, i wiped my mouth and continued dragging the body. i put it out in my grass. i ran in and shut the door and locked it.i grabbed another chair from my dining room and put it against the door, i did the same for my backdoor. there was still blood all over my floor. i sat out my couch and pondered what just happened for about 30 minuets. i heard more gunfire comming from outside. and a few sirens down the road. i Heard someone walk up to my door and start pounding on it.

i heard growling, my eyes grew, i then ran upstairs and went to open the guest room. it was locked, i heard Elizabeth breath loudly when i tried to open the door.

I said "Elizabeth open up!" there was no responce.  
i"please elizabeth, i can explain..." i heard her get up and come unlock the door. she swung it open and said "okay...explain" i Stood there for a moment, i really couldn't explain, so i just came up and hugged her. She was in shock, but she hugged me back.  
"we have to hide...I'll explain what happened later but we have to go" as i said this i heard the thing trying to break down the front door, i hurried and opened up the attick as i help Elizabeths hand. She was just as scarred as i was. we went up to the attick and i shut the attick hatch. i was pitch dark in the attick.  
i heard elizabeth say "So...was she one of them?"  
"one of them?" i replied  
"you know...one of the...undead" she stuttered  
"undead... i guess, she just started charging for me" i said my voice cracking in the middle.

It was silent for a while.  
i broke the silence by saying "so how did you know about them"  
She said "It was on the radio... This morning."  
"th...the radio? what did they say!?" i asked  
"They said something about a virus breaking out... They said it was causing the dead to come back to life or something, i don't really remeber the radio was really unclear" she said.  
"a virus?!" i shouted  
"i guess... it's causing humans to go crazy and eat each other or something"  
I sat there pondering what i just heard.  
"do you think my mom's okay!?" she interupted  
"where did she go?"  
"Her and your dad went to check things out a few hours ago, they told me to stay here with you."  
"wha...well im sure there okay" i said to confort her.  
"i hope" she said.

i sat there for while, i heard her come over to me, she layed down and put her head on my lap. I just looked at her not knowing what to say. This is the most ive ever talked to her before. She started crying. I didn't know what to do. I started rubbing her back, and she eventually fell asleep. i

I heard a gunshot sound, it sounded pretty close. I think it was someone taking out the thing trying to get in. Surprisingly it didn't wake Elizabeth. I heard someone trying to get in, they kicked the door open. Apperently my barricade didn't work as planned. i heard him scrambeling through the house. He didn't bother going upstairs, i just heard him leave. thats all i heard for another hour and a half before i fell back asleep.


End file.
